It's Finally Their Moment
by anaabatana
Summary: Riley and Lucas have a complicated relationship. They both like each other, but they don't now it yet. What happens when there is a dance and Lucas tries to ask Riley out. Pleas read! Summary sucks, but the story won't! Update every two days, hopefully. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name's Anaa Mulk. This is my fist ever fanfiction. I've been in love with this couple since the show came out! I plan on making this a story. Please review, and favorite! **

**I don't own anything at all!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Riley P.O.V**

I've been in love with Lucas since I was in 7th grade. Its 10th now, and I still havn't said anything since. The dance is coming up, and usually it's Girl's Choice, but this time it's the boys turn. I hope that Lucas will ask me, but Missy has had her eyes on him for a while. She's much prettier than her, she's smarter, she can dance, and isn't… let's just say awkward around him.

**Lucas P.O.V**

I have a HUGE crush on Rile Matthews. I've wanted to tell her so many times, but I don't know what she would think. She's so beautiful, she's smart, nice, and cute! I find it so adorable when she's awkward. Well, I am going to ask her to the dance this Friday today. It's Thursday now, so my window of opportunity is closing. History and math are the only classes we have together and I am going to ask he before history starts.

History didn't start and we're both in the class. I keep looking at her and she keeps looking at me. I work up the guts to go over to her and ask her. I go up to her and say, "Hey Riley, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Okay, shoot"

"Well, I was wondering if," I can't believe I'm going to ask her, "you would like to," and that's when everything goes south, I couldn't say it, "sit next to me in lunch?" "_Sit next to me in lunch, Lucas?! Really! You couldn't have just said, "You want to go to the dance with me,"! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" _I thought to myself. I saw her smile go away. I hurts me when I see her unhappy, and this time knowing it was because of me hurt me even more.

"Sure, Lucas" she said, sadly. I turned around and sat in my seat, thinking about how stupid I was, and still am.

* * *

History ended, and I left the room. Riley and Maya had different classes, so Maya came to find me. "Are you stupid? Why didn't you ask her to the dance?! "I was wondering if you would like to sit next to me in lunch." That is seriously one of the stupidest things I have ever heard!"

"I see Riley told you everything."

"Yeah she did, and she's devastated! She's liked you since 7th grade when she saw you on the subway, and she thinks you don't like her, but that you like Missy!"

"Really," I was so excited that she liked me back. "Why does she think that I like Missy?" Now that I think about it, I have been talking to Missy lately, well she was talking to me, I brush her off, but if someone were to see us together, I bet they could call us a couple.

"Go to her, and ask her."

"I will, don't worry I have an idea." In fact I do. I want to go to her house after school with a big bouquet of all the flowers she loves and a big box of chocolate. I remember she told me her parents weren't going to be home tonight, so it wouldn't be a problem. I going to bring Maya with me so when she asks to be buzzed in, she won't expect me. Tonight will be one for the books!

* * *

**Please review, favorite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Riley P.O.V**

I was devastated all through the day. When I got home, I ran to my room and screamed into my pillow and started crying. I know I'm overreacting, but I now know that Rucas will never be a thing. I even picked out a ship name for us! My parents weren't home and Auggie was at Grandpa and Grandma's place for the week. Well, at least I can cry without anyone coming in my room.

I was in bed crying for 3 hours and I was hungry, because I skipped lunch. I went outside to get some food. When I left my room, I heard the buzzer. Maya was at the one who buzzed so I let her come up. When I heard the doorbell ring, I was confused. Maya usually just comes upstairs and opens the door. I opened the door prepared for Maya, but I saw someone else, Lucas who was holding a bouquet of roses, cherry blossoms, and bluebells and a box and a bag of all the chocolates that I love. He was soaking wet since it was raining outside. "Hey Lucas, come on" I was cut off by Lucas kissing me, and I instantly kissed back. He came in and we shut the door. Tonight would be the best night of my life.

**No One P.O.V**

Lucas came into the apartment and dropped everything on the floor. Lucas took off his jacket without disconnecting their kiss. Lucas took of his shoes, because they were dirty, and wet. Riley took off her dress, and Lucas his shirt. He just looked at her. She was beautiful. She was wearing a light pink bra and light pink panties. It wasn't skimpy, like other girls, she was special, and even sweet.

Riley didn't feel insecure, she felt proud of her body. She led Lucas to her room. He took of his pants, reconnecting their kiss. They laid down on their bed. Lucas took off her bra and her panties. He read own there and started to rub her clit. She gasped, and broke the kiss. Lucas look at her worried, but she said she was fine. They started kissing again. They got under the blanket. They were moving together and Riley needed him, right now, this minute. "I want you," she said breathlessly.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"This is going to hurt a bit. Just tell me if it's too much and we'll stop." He entered her, and she gasped, but she still wanted to continue. He was completely in her and she started moving. He started trusting in and out of her, but it was slow and compassionate. "Fuck!" she said. She started going fast. "OH FUCK! YEAH! OH SHIT!"

"Come for me," Lucas said. Riley reached her orgasm. When they were done having sex, she laid next to him on the bed, both panting. "Riley, will you go to the dance with me," Lucas asked breathlessly.

"I'd be honored," she said. They smiled at each other and kiss.

**Riley P.O.V**

I was so happy that Lucas showed up. I wouldn't want anyone else besides Lucas to have taken my virginity. He finally asked to the dance! I was so excited! I was still hungry, though. "Hey, Lucas, I'm pretty hungry. Can we get something to eat please?"

"Yeah sure, I got some of your favorite candy, and a fancy box for you, too. I'll go get it."

"Thank you! Wait, Lucas," I held his arm to keep him there for a second, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Riley." We smiled at each other and he left to get the chocolate. When he leaves, his phone buzzes. Missy is calling. I let the call go to voice mail, but I can't help but listen to the message.

_ "Hey sweetie, just wanted to ask you to wear a champagne colored tie to the dance tomorrow. I love you!"_ I laughed at the fact that she thought they were going to the dance. I got of bed, wore my robe, and left the room. "Missy called. She wants you to wear a champagne colored tie tomorrow." He laughed at the message. I love his laugh. I don't know how he does it, make even laughing sound sexy. I look into his green eyes, and kiss him. "I'm so glad we're together. I ben in love with you since 7th grade."

"Me, too! The second you fell into my lap in the train was the best moment of my life!"

"Hey my parents aren't going to be here for a couple nights, they're on vacation. Why don't you stay over? We can go get some dinner, go to your place and get some clothes, and we can watch a movie." I requested. He smiles, so I knew he was going to say yes.

"Sure. What do you want to eat, on me?"

"How about burgers, I haven't had those in a while, and, you're not paying, my parents gave me $300 while they're gone and I haven't used any. Lucas knew I wasn't backing down any time soon, so he gave in,

"Sure."

**Lucas **

Tonight was the best night of my life! I was so glad we are finally together. We ended up eating burgers for the 5 Guys not too far from the apartment. We also went to my place to get some clothes. They were just some t-shirts and jeans, nothing too fancy. We left my house to go to a movie. I didn't care what we watched, as long as I was with Riley. She 'NEEDED' to go see Mockingjay Part 1, so we watched it. After we came back to her apartment, we watched some T.V, and ate candy. Again, tonight was the best night of my entire 16 year old life!


	3. Chapter 3

**It's here! Sorry it's short, I had a lot of homework, but i still had to get this up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Riley P.O.V**

I woke up the Friday of the dance in my bed with a certain someone. I wrapped up in Lucas's arms. I tried to turn around to wake him up, but I couldn't. So I checked my phone to see what time it was. It was 8 o clock, so I immediately got up. Once I got up, Lucas woke up, too. "What time is it?"

"It's 8! Maya was supposed to pick me up at 7! We're so dead!"

"Wait!" Lucas said.

"Wh" I was cut off by Lucas pulling me down on the bed, and him kissing me. Yup, my life is the best!

**Lucas P.O.V**

I woke up when Riley sat up on the bed. I knew it was late, I was awake already, I just wanted Riley to stay in my arms for just a bit longer. I needed to kiss her, so pulled her down and kissed her with all I had in me. My life rules! "What are you doing, I have morning breath, and I didn't take a shower yet either?" Riley asked

"I just really wanted to kiss you." I smiled, and she smiled back. We both got up, because we didn't want to be later than we already were. We took a shower together, to… save water, and got dressed. Riley looked beautiful in her outfit. She was wearing the same thing she wore when Missy asked me to the movies the first time. Even though she thinks that if she wears it again, it's not pretty, I think it looks amazing. We left the apartment and went to school.

First period was already over when we walked in, and we had over all the same schedule, so we walked into second period together. We walked in holding hands and Missy glared at us. She came up to me and said, "What are you doing holding that's hand? I thought we were together. We're wearing matching outfits tonight and everything?!"

"Well Missy we were never actually together, you just thought we were in your little world where you don't care what anyone else thinks, it's just what makes you happy." I said. She scoffed and walked away. No everyone knows that Missy and I were never ever a thing, and that I love Riley and that will never change.

* * *

**Riley P.O.V**

I was at my locker after school when Missy walked up to me. "You'll never have him. He's not into you, he's into me. You know, I bet you even did it with him. Probably not because he wouldn't be interested in you but still, how would you like to be the school slut?"

I knew what she said wasn't true. I did it with him because I love him, and he loves me. "Would Lucas show up at your house while it was pouring rain outside, with flowers and chocolate? Would he ask you to the dance? No because he's not into you!" I said.

"I will have him, and no matter what you say, you're still a slut!" She yelled and walked away. I know it didn't seem like her words hurt me, but they did. I was going to go find Maya to tell her about what had happened, when I hear Lucas yelling at Missy for what she said.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO RILEY?! She did absolutely nothing at all to you! I was never into you, and I never will be! Now, please stop interfering with my relationship with Riley!" I was so surprised when I heard him say that. Once I heard Missy walk away, I ran up to Lucas to kiss him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"I just really wanted to kiss you" he smiled at me and we continued kissing. I couldn't wait for the dance tonight! This night will be magical!

* * *

**Next chapter is the dance! Hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite, and follow! Love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HII! Thank you for the reviews! Here is the new chapter. Please follow, review, and favorite! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Riley P.O.V**

Maya and I went to the mall to get a dress for the dance tonight. The dance was a masquerade. We first went to Windsor because that store is known for having dresses for dances. We got there and I say this dress that I instantly fell in love with it! It was sea-foam and fitted from the tops to the thighs. There was a bustier with silver straps in the arms and underneath the bustier. On the back the silver straps crossed. It was sheer at the bottom, but it was still sea-foam. I found a silver mask to go with it. I bought them immediately. I didn't care about the price, I had $300 dollars to spend, so I did.

**Lucas P.O.V**

Farkle and I got ready for the dance. I was wearing a tuxedo, so I didn't have to match anything to Riley's dress. I got to her apartment and I got changed. By the time I was done, Riley was, too. Her dress was breathtaking. Her hair was curled in romantic curls, and she was wearing a smoky eye. We left the apartment together. When we got to the dance, everyone was staring at us. We didn't even care if Missy saw us, we were happy.

**Riley P.O.V**

We walked into the gym and everyone was looking at us. I saw Missy tense at the sight of us. I noticed that our favorite song came on it was 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. We walked onto the dance floor, and started slow dancing. My face was pressed against Lucas's chest and we were holding hands. Lucas stopped us, and I looked up at him. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"This is our dance, I want to see you." He took of my mask. He kissed me as the chorus started. I thought of it as our dance, our song, our moment. After the song stopped, we went to go get some food. I needed to fix my shoes so I went to sit down at our table. Lucas stayed there to talk to his friends. When I came back, I saw Missy all over him. I was so done with this girl! I walked up to her and before I could say anything, Missy said, "Your dress doesn't look good at all, I think it's the ugliest here, in fact."

Lucas spoke up and said, "I think she's the most beautiful person here, and you think you're all grown up, but you're not! NOW LEAVE US ALONE!" I looked up at him and I smiled, and he smiled back at me.

"Hey guys! I hope you guys are having a good time!" Said Mrs. Gilbert. "Now, it's time to announce Prom King and Queen! Prom King is…. Lucas Friar!" The crowd cheered. I was so proud of him! "Prom Queen is…. Riley Matthews!" I went up to the stage as the school started to cheer. When I got up there, Lucas pulled me in and kissed me. The students both cheered, and some booed. We didn't care, though, we were together and that's all that mattered.

**Lucas P.O.V**

We went home after the dance. I was so glad that we went. We had our first dance, our first 'public' kiss, and we won, not to say that mattered, though. When we got home, Riley changed out of her dress. Since Maya helped her get ready, she could zip and unzip her dress, but now she had no one. "Lucas, can I ask you to do something? Can you unzip my dress?"

"Yeah, sure." I went ahead and did it. Once I did what she wanted me to do, she turned around and kissed me. It was very short, but intimate and passionate.

"What do you want to do now, King Lucas?"

"Maybe something like this, Queen Riley." I picked her up bridle – style and carried her to her room. She let out a giggle once I picked her up, and I found it immensely adorable. We went into her room, and did things that we shall never speak of.

* * *

**There it is! Thank you guys for all the support so far! Please follow, review, and favorite! See you next time! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! I have midterms, so why not write! Thank you for the review on the last chapter! Sorry if i got the pregnancy stuff wrng, I'm not a doctor, nor do i know one who does pregnancy stuff. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Riley P.O.V**

I missed my period. I've thrown up lately. I never thought this would happen, I could be pregnant! I called Maya to come over since my parents were out at dinner. She came over, and she sensed the tension. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked

"I…..think I'm pregnant." I said. She didn't pull back, or leave, or judge me, she just pulled me into a hug. I love her, she was so supportive.

"Did you take a test?" she asked

"No. I missed my last period, and I've thrown up a lot lately. Can you go get me a test, I don't want to go?" She nodded her head and left. I wish there were more friends like her, but there aren't. There's just her, and I'm glad she's my best friend. She was gone for at least 20 minutes. They were the longest 20 minutes of my life. I was pacing around the house wondering if I was pregnant, what I was going to tell Lucas, or my parents and how they'll react. When Maya got back, I took all three test. I set the timer for 10 minutes. The timer went off and I looked at the test. They were both positive.

"You ok?" Maya asked me. Honestly, I didn't know if I was ok, or if I was going to ever be ok.

"I don't know. All I know is that I have to tell Lucas, right now. If he reacts badly, at least, he'll know." I said. Maya and I said our goodbyes and we both left. I headed for Lucas's house, and Mays for her own. This was going to be though.

* * *

I arrived at his house and knocked on his door. He opened and smiled, but I didn't smile back. He quickly noticed that something was bothering me, so he invited me inside to talk. "Hey. You all right? You don't look so good?"

"No. Look, Lucas, I need to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you'll react. Just know that I'll always love you, and that will never change."

"Your breaking up with me aren't you? I knew this was too good to be true!"

"Lucas," I said interrupting his babbling, "I'm not breaking up with you! I'm," here goes, I needed to tell him, he's the father he deserves to know, "pregnant." I said, very, very quietly. I look up at him, and all he does is come over to me and kiss me. "I thought you would be angry. Why aren't you?"

"I would never get angry at this, it was my fault, I should have put on a condom or something. I would never get angry at you for something that is completely my fault." He said.

"Hey, look at me, this isn't your fault! I share as much blame as you do! Don't you dare say that it's your fault, or so help me, I won't kiss you for a whole week?" I know I shouldn't be joking, but I had to lighten him up somehow.

"Come on, you can't do that to me! I miss you if you're gone for, like, an hour, let alone 1 whole week!" He said, smiling.

"Ok, good." I said. Now we had to get serious. "How are we going to tell my parents? How will they react? What if they kick me out or something?" I started bursting into tears once I started thinking about this certain topic. Lucas pulled me into his arms.

"Hey, shhh, don't cry, I got you. I highly doubt that he will kick you out, and if he does, you can stay with Maya, or with me." I looked up at him through my lashes.

"You would let me stay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course I would. I love you and nothing that happens will ever change that."

"Thank you. I love you, too." I looked down at his makeup stained shirt. "Oh, and sorry about the shirt."

"It's all right. You bought this shirt for me on my birthday, and this just makes me love it even more." He said. He was the sweetest boyfriend a person could ever have. After I told him about the baby, we went out to get food. We both wanted Chinese, so we went to the Panda Express by his place. I felt so nice when we did this. It made me feel like we were a family. It felt like a dream when I was with him, but it was most certainly real life.

* * *

We went to my place, and we saw my parent's car in the lot. "We should tell them about the baby, now. You know, get the hard part over." I said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Lucas told me. We went upstairs, and we say my parents sitting on the couch watching T.V. They knew about my relationship, and they were fine for it, for the most part. My dad was still a little un easy with the idea of us, but now, I wonder how hard the boat would be knocked.

"Hey, sweet heart." My mom said. I didn't say anything, and both of them could tell something was wrong.

"We have something to tell you guys. I'm… pregnant." I waited for 1 minute and I got no response. "Aren't you guys going to say anything?"

"We won't you packed and out of this house, and I never want to see you again. The only exception is school, and only because I'm your teacher." My dad said. I certainly wasn't expecting that. It hit me like a bullet. I just walked into my room, with Lucas's hand in mine. Once we got into my room, I started crying. Lucas held me and told me it was going to be ok, but in reality, it really wasn't. I didn't know how to act or what to do from when he said what he said. All I know is that I love this child already, and if getting kicked out is what it takes to keep the baby, I'll get kicked out. I am not giving up yet.

* * *

30 minutes later I got my stuff and was out the door. I left Auggie a note saying that I loved him, and that I hope he would understand. If he didn't I would have understood why. We went to Lucas's house and his mother, the nice one, yelled at both of us and said the same thing my father had said. Lucas got his stuff and we left. We went to some motel that was cheap enough for us, but not a total dump. We were together, though, and we had the baby with us, too. That was all the mattered to me now.

* * *

The next morning, we went to school. Once we got there and walked into my father's class, he looked at me. I couldn't tell if there was disappointment or forgiveness in his eyes. It was horribly awkward for all three of us. After class, my dad called me and Lucas to stay behind so he could talk to us. "Hey, you guys, I'm sorry! I didn't know how to react with all this baby stuff! I really am sorry and I would like you to come back to the house? Do you forgive me?" I could tell he was genuinely sorry.

"Sure." I said with a HUGE smile. I hugged him and he hugged back. I was so glad to be back in my home. After school, we went to pick up our clothes and check out of the hotel. We got all of our stuff and went to Lucas's house to see if his mom would forgive us for what had happened. She still didn't feel sorry for kicking Lucas out.

"I don't have a place to go now. What am I going to do Riley?"

"Relax, you can stay with us for as long as you want. I'm sure my parents would be fine with this." I said. We went to my apartment and when we opened the door, Auggie came up to me and hugged me. He was 7 years old. I could only imagine what this could do to him.

"I don't care what happens, I'm your brother, and I will always love you!" I started tearing up, but quickly realized what I had to do.

"Hey dad, Lucas's mom kicked him out, too, and she won't take him back. Do you mind if he stay here with us?" My dad didn't say anything, but he just froze.

"Yeah sure sweetie, you're family now, and family doesn't bail on each other. While we are on this subject, sorry for last night. I didn't even say anything! It's all on your father." I just laughed and we walked into my room.

"You know what that was? That was a boy. And I don't like boys!" I heard my dad say. I loved how he was so protective over me. I knew we couldn't do anything now, so we just laid down on the bed kissing. After a good 5 minutes, I had a thought.

"Hey when are we going to book an appointment?" I asked

"I don't know? We should do that soon, though." Lucas said.

"I want it to be just us though, no parents." I said.

"If you want it, I want it." Lucas said.

"I'll make one tomorrow."

"Ok, I love you"

"You, too."

We continued kissing, until the door opened up to my mom. "We're keeping this between us, we don't want your father knowing that you're making out behind this door. I'm sure he'll have a heart attack. Oh, and Riley, I know a day when I have to be at the courthouse all day, and your father has a full day. Book the appointment this Tuesday, ok."

"Ok. Thank you mom!" she smiled at us and left. It usually was weird when my mom listened in on my conversations but this time, it was ok. We had dinner and went to bed.

* * *

It's Tuesday now, and it's also my appointment. We fill out the forms and when he nurse calls my name, we go to the room. "Oh hello, my name is Dr. Donovan and I'll be your doctor for the rest of this pregnancy. He was young and good-looking, so I could see Lucas get jealous.

**Lucas P.O.V**

When I see Dr. Donovan, I instantly tense up. He has black hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. He looks way better than me! How do I compete with that? When he starts asking her all these questions, my jealousy is at a normal level, but then he does the Pap smear! I swear I'm going to kill him! After he is done, I think it's over, but then he rolls us Riley's shirt to expose her stomach. I'm he only one who gets to see her stomach!

**Riley P.O.V**

Once he starts doing the Pap smear, I swear I can she Lucas's blood just boiling. It was a bit awkward for me, though. Once he is done with that, he rolls up my shirt to do the actual ultra sound. "This might feel a little cold." He warns. I shiver once he puts it on. I close my eyes, but then I hear a beautiful sound, and that is my child's heartbeat. I start tearing up, and Lucas already has tears going down his face. We asked him to print out about 5 pictures. One for each of us, one for my mom, one for my dad, and one for Maya. Once he hands me the paper towel to wipe of the gel, I look over at Lucas.

"Hey, calm down, nothing is going to happen between me and the Dr." I saw sitting in his lap.

"I know, but I'm the only one who should see you like that, not some random doctor! Plus he's a lot better looking than me!" I laugh at what he is saying, finding it cute.

"You're the most handsome guy in this whole entire planet, and some random doctor, isn't going to change that." I say as I kiss him. We stop before anything gets too heated. I get up once the doctor gets back in and he hands us the pictures. We leave hand in hand and we go home. Once Lucas gets me home, we say bye because he has football practice. I gave my parents their pictures and they start tearing up. I get to my room, only to see Maya outside my bedroom window. I open it and she get inside and I give her the picture. She starts to squeal, and then I start to squeal.

"I can't believe that this is actually happening! It almost feel like I'm dreaming. I'm just waiting for someone to pinch me so I can wake up." And just as I say that, she pinches me. Typical Maya, but I love her anyway, as I do this child. We spend all day talking about whether it will be a girl, for a boy. My hopes are set on a girl, but I wouldn't care, because I love him or her, no matter what. I do my homework, ad just when I finish, Lucas gets home. I help him with his homework and we fall asleep doing it. Tonight was one of the best nights of my life!

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you for all the views and the support! Until next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fast forward 9 months! Surprise! i know you all must hate me, but I didn't want to make this story long! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the views! Please favorite, follow, and review! **

* * *

Chapter 1

**No one's P.O.V**

Riley was in bed with Lucas. He was still staying with them. Her parents were out-of-town for the weekend. Riley was due any day now. She woke up at 3 in the morning screaming. Lucas got up immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm having this baby now!" Riley yelled. She stayed in bed while Lucas got up to get the bag. Once he helped her up, they got in the car and went to the hospital. They told the nurse that she was going into labor, and she told them to go to room 12, and for Lucas o fill out these forms. They were upset that they had to separate at such a bad time, but Lucas promised he would be back soon.

Lucas filled out the forms, and ran to the room Riley was in. She was screaming in pain. It hurt him when she was in so much pain. When he got to the room, he ran to Riley and held her hand. "This is it, the baby is coming!" Dr. Donovan said. Once she was in labor, everything came out.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT YOU TO DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Lucas knew this was coming and didn't take any of it to heart.

"I see a head!" the doctor yelled, "One more big push and you're done!" Riley let out one final push, and they heard the sound of a baby crying. "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl! Here you go." He gave the baby to Lucas to hold, and he gave it to Riley. They needed to go clean her up, so h gave her to the nurse, and Lucas went to go call everyone.

**5 HOURS LATER**

"Where is she I want to see her?!" Maya asked as she ran through the doors. Riley and Lucas laughed at how excited she was. Riley handed her their daughter. "What's her name?"

"Hannah May Friar." Lucas looked surprised.

"You're giving her my last name?" Lucas said in awe.

"Yeah. You're the father, and look at her she's definitely a Friar. She has your hair color, your nose, and your eyes. She's all you!" Riley said. Maya left the room because she wanted to give them some privacy.

"You chose the name I picked out, too."

"Yeah, I did. I love that name." They both kissed. Lucas took Hannah from her arms, while Riley could fall asleep. He put her in the crib next to the bed. About an hour later, Hannah started crying.

"Don't worry. Daddy's here." She immediately stopped crying, and fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at both of his girls. He loved them like crazy and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this really short and stupid story! This is the last chapter! Please don't hate me! I'll make longer stories in the future, but for now, this is it! Love you, and thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sequel?

**Heyyyyy! So, this story has been getting a lot of favorites and follows, and I just wanted to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! I started this story thinking that it was stupid and no one would like it, but you guys have made me so happy by reading it, favoriting (is that even a word?), and following. I felt so horrible when I just cut you off at 6 chapters and had the whole time jump thing, so, I thought it would be fun to write a sequel to it, about how they're getting around in high school with a child. Or, maybe what happened in the nine months that went by.**

**Leave what you think in the reviews! Again, I am so, so, happy that this story got so far, and that you guys, still love it and are continuing to read it and favorite it and follow it! This story, and the love that it gets makes me so happy and it inspired me to write all of the other stories that I've written. I really could not have done any of this with you. That got real sappy, real quick. God, i sound like I'm accepting an award or like proposing. **

**Any whoodles, I really hope you guys like the ideas, but who knows maybe I'll do both. It all depends on you! I love you all so much, and again, thank you for all your love and support. I'm just so in love with your love! Woah. That got like, again, for lack of a better word, sappy. **

**Yours truly,**

**Anaa**


End file.
